


Loving the Monsters Too

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Reveals, Aliens, Consensual Monster/Human Relationships, Creatures of Unknown Origin, Demons, Fear, Hybrids, Misc. Pairings, Relationship Issues, Sharks, Slice of Life, Straight Pairings, Teratophilia, gay pairings, implications of sex, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: Because there's never enough Teratophilia on the internet. This is -simply put- a series of short stories/one shots depicting consensual relationships between various creature/monsters/aliens/demons/etc and humans of all kinds. 
Just a bunch of cute. Some intense moments too. But hey...they need love all the same.
That said, I'm not going to be taking requests...yet. Maybe when I get more comfortable with the various...avenues to be explored here.





	1. Sharks and Starfish

He was at least twice her size. His body peppered with scales and a long hard tail. Though his underbelly from the neck to his upper thighs were all soft and warm. A long tail, thick at the base with a rounded end, rose from beneath him, slowly curling with curiosity. 

His tongue made a brief show, tasting the air for a second. Thick. The room -the air- was thick with tension. Nervous tension. All from her. Or at least it felt that way. 

She. She couldn't help it. She hadn't known at all like he thought she did. Only an hour ago, maybe two he had shown her. They were torn. 

Still within a sea of misunderstanding. Yet, here they were. In their bedroom, atop the thin sheets and spooning. He grumbled, speaking at last. 

“You screamed.”

A simple statement, true, but it still hurt her heart. 

“Yes. That was the last thing I expected. That's the last thing I would have ever expected.” She lamented, but still guilt gnawed at her. 

“I am scary to you.”

“You were. You tackled me. After…”

“I was trying to be playful.”

“Well it didn't come off that way. If I'd known this maybe it could have been.” She huffed and glared at the side table. “In a different situation, maybe we would've been rutting like animals? Who's to say?”

That at least got a smile out of him. Relaxing him a little. “Are you still afraid?”

“I don't think so.”

“Think?”

“I haven't even gotten a proper look at you. All I know is that you're...uh, much bigger now.”

He gave a little sigh, sagging a little as he allowed her enough wiggle room to slide out of his hold. Nervousness permeated from her. She could almost taste it as she moved to straddle his waist for a better look. 

He cupped her back, urging her along until she trembled. “I...I've got this.”

“...good.” He rubbed her thigh with the pad of his thumb, “Don't fear me, Tot. It's just the outside that changed.”

“R-right.” She murmured, raking her eyes along and stopping to stare at his face. 

“...”

“...”

“Well?”

“You...like an orca. Or a killer whale. Shark maybe...but on land.” 

“Pilot whale, actually.”

“S-sure.” She murmured, her eyes moving south of his biceps. “You've got hands. Five...all five fingers and everything.”

He chuckled, more at her than anything but it was almost endearing. “Yes. Keep on.”

She nodded, ducking her head to hide the blush she sported. Continuing down his body and along his legs, the woman was surprised to find another familiarity. 

“T-toes?!” She balked as a choked laugh welled in her throat. “T-Tank. That's why he calls you Toes?!”

He nodded, “I've never minded the nickname. Most of us don't have any toes.” 

“T-Tank. Is-.”

“Yes, Tot, Tank is too.”

“W-what's he, uh, take after?”

“Sei.”

“What?”

“A sei whale.”

“O-oh.”

The two fell into a silence, though it wasn't entirely awkward. It was almost thoughtful. Slipping his hands around her waist, he drew her higher up his abdomen, reveling in the feeling of her flesh on his slick skin. 

“Tot, look at me...and be honest.”

“Mm.” Her gaze met his, noticeably trying to make sure her gaze didn't waver. 

He couldn't be mad at her. She was trying. Still giving her best to him even when she was so unsure. He let out a soft sigh. 

“Does this change anything?”

“Rhyne-.”

But she stopped short at the look he gave her. “Please, Faera...please. Can we still be here together?”

“Of course.” She murmured, taking his head in her hands.

“Would...may I be intimate with you? Still?”

“Rhyne, dear god, yes.” Faera chuckled, though it was broken and strained. “Rhyne, I still love you. I'm just a little shaken up.”

“...o-oh.” Rhyne cupped her hips, giving them a soft squeeze, “That's...that's relieving. I thought…”

“I know. Believe me, I know.” Faera murmured and shifted closer to plant a kiss on his muzzle. “I'm sorry for earlier.”

The pilot shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. “Don't be. I'm just happy my starfish decided to give me a second glance.”


	2. Shotgun Fox

“Percy! Percy, please I mean no harm!” It begged. 

 

The man in question was hidden away in a hunter’s canopy, clutching a shotgun to his chest. His hands were slick with sweat and his whole body shook uncontrollably. 

 

A fox. He was a fox. 

 

“My boyfriend’s some kind of demon…” Percy whispered, slightly horrified now that he said it out loud.

 

“Percy! Please don't hide! Please!” It begged, “I didn't mean for you to find out this way! I was going to tell you, I swear! Please don't hide!”

 

Percy couldn't bring himself to get to his feet and attempt at aiming. 

 

“Percy...Percy you're scaring me. Don't hide…”

 

The man shook his head, praying that the thing wouldn't find him. He’d just come home after such a grueling day. Two jobs took a lot of effort to keep up with. 

 

He'd only wanted to just curl up with Nat on the couch and catch up on some sleep...but instead came home to a torn up living room and a demon fox sitting in the middle of the floor rubbing his head. 

 

And that thing sounded an awful lot like Nat. 

 

“Percy…?”

 

The curly haired man shrieked and attempted to scramble away from the fox monster poking it's head up into the canopy. Percy scrambled to get a hold on his shot gun only to have the fox dart forward and knock it away from his shaking hands. 

 

“G-get away from me!” Percy roared and swiped at the demon, whimpering as it caught his wrist and pinned him to the floor of the canopy. 

 

“Percy, please. Calm down, please!” The thing begged, “Please. It's me, okay. It's Nat. It's just Nat.”

 

“Liar! Nat isn't some-!”

 

“Perseus!” The fox snapped, “Perseus Jay Peters the Third would you just put a fucking cork in it?!”

 

“N-Nat…?” The man gaped, cheeks tinged with pink. 

 

Only Nat knew his old name. The one he had before he got it changed. Changed to avoid any association with that man...

 

The fox- Nat, seemed to sag with relief. “About time.”

 

“You, but...I…” Percy babbled, trailing off with a dumbfounded look. 

 

“Easy. Take a minute to breathe Percy.” Nat murmured, pulling the man into his arms, “You're in shock. Just let yourself breathe, okay.”

 

Percy only nodded, trying to wrap his head around the basis of everything. It was a minute or so before either one spoke. 

 

“Since when can you use a shotgun?” Nat piped up, staring at the black metal mechanism in the corner. 

 

“Take a wild guess.” Percy grumbled, unable to look Nat in the eyes. 

 

“...you don't...oh. Him.”

 

“Mmhm, him.” Percy glanced up at Nat, finding his wide eyes looking back. 

 

“So...what are you exactly?”

 

“Good question.” Nat sniggered, “I'm sure there's some politically correct name for it and a legend to boot, but I'm too lazy to actually look into it. It just kinda happens whenever.”

 

“But you can control it?”

 

“Usually.”

 

“Usually?!”

 

Nat snickered, “Kidding. It's rare that I lose control.”

 

“O-oh…” the man muttered into the floor. 

 

Nat gave Percy a wry grin before falling back and yanking him into his lap, tucking Percy's head under his chin. 

 

“Sorry for scaring you.” He murmured.   
Percy actually snorted, “Of the two of us, I’m pretty sure I should be the one apologizing.” 

 

Nat raised a brow in amusement, “Oh really? Why’s that?” 

 

“Y’know, for the shotgun?”

 

“If you can ignore the fact that your boyfriend never found a good way to tell you he’s some kind of hybrid fox demon, I’m sure I can forgive you for taking a shotgun with you.”

 

“Pfft, fair enough then.”

 

“...besides, it’s not like you were able-bodied enough to actually aim at-.”

 

“Nat, just -for once in your life- stop while you’re still ahead.”

 

Nat just grinned, planting a wet kiss on Percy’s forehead, “Fine, killjoy.”

 

“You’re innsufferable.”

 

“You mean, irresistible.” 

 

“Nat, just shut up.”

 

“Fine.”


	3. Better Than a Prince

Valeene huffed, her posture rigid and her arms crossed. Of course her father would send her away to that wretched old man! His kingdom her marriage in with him in order to sustain his monetary flow.  

If you asked her, as only Valeene and not the Princess of Gaolen, her father was nothing more than a greedy old prune who too often spent his money on frivolous items rather than the betterment of his kingdom. But who would ask her such questions? No one from the caravan of course. But perhaps those in that shadows that followed it. 

Peeking out of the curtains of her carriage, the Princess demanded the caravan to stop so she may stretch her cramping legs. The caravan, with much a silent irritation, indeed stopped. The people tending to the travelers took this time to sit and rest or even eat a few scraps. 

Valeene -on the other hand- went stepping off the path and into the forest. Well...she tried to at least. 

“Missus Felend-.”

“If you are to address me as something other than Princess Valeene, it will be by the word of Ms. Kumutrol. I am not married to that old wart yet, captain.” Valeene glowered, “So don't you dare go about assuming things.”

“B-but, I-Princes-.”

“Enough.” Valeene snapped, head held high, “I will return in an hour. Tend to those at rest until then.”

“Princess!”

“Goodbye, Captain.”

With that, Valeene left the blubbering Captain of the Guard behind her as she stepped into the shadows of the roadside forest. Dense and thick with all kinds of foliage, it was only a mere few moments before the road became completely blocked from sight. 

“Finally…” The Princess murmured and continued on, ignoring her dress as it ripped and became soiled by the mud.

She didn't have to walk much farther to find what she was looking for. 

“Fancy sighting you tramping through this neck of the woods.” 

Valeene felt a smile stretch her features. “You'll find me about many places, if you look.”

The Orc bared his teeth in a grin. “S’that so?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh? How do you figure.” The Orc grinned teasingly, “Thought you said something about wantin’ tuh travel the world.”  

“And I do.” Valeene agreed patiently. “Just...not like this.”

“Not like this? What're you going on about?”

Valeene sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. “My father is trying to marry me off to that shriveled prune of a man in Kimapal! And only to sustain his greedy spending!”

The orc’s pointed ears flicked, almost akin to a nervous twitch. “Hmph, so whatchu’ gonna do about it?” 

“What?”

“Well, yuh don’t wanna marry the dako-.”

“Kewygg!”

“Hush. He be a dako, an’ yuh know it.”

“Nonetheless…” Valeene sighed, “You...I do not believe I can force myself to go back to the caravan.”

“Then don’t.” 

The princess shot her creature friend an impatient look. “Is it really all so simple for you?”

Kewygg shrugged, using his claws as a toothpick of sorts. “Most times. You pink soft-skins make things much too complicated. Don’t know how yuh pull it off some days.”

Valeene shook her head and stretched out her legs. Her ass was starting to throb from the rough tree bark but she ignored it. 

The orc raised a brow at Valeene’s silence. “Yuh really don’t know what ta’ do?” 

“...I don’t think so. I’d like to run away, find a place for myself. But how far would I have to travel to find a place where I will not be recognized by face alone. And even then, finding a respectable way to live as a woman...all on her own?” Valeene shook her head, “I’d be trying to do the right impossible.” 

“And who’s to say you can’t do it?”

Valeene scofffed, a very unbecoming noise for a princess to make. “There have been many before me more skilled and well-equipped that have tried and failed. Or tried and lived in misery until death took them.” The princess shook her head, “I have no illusions of succeeding with such stakes pitted against me.” 

Kewygg’s ears drew flat against his head, a troubled expression marring his features. “So you have no road forward and no desire to travel back…”

Kewygg looked back to the princess and was startled to find her desperately fighting a flow of frustrated tears. 

“The Gods hath damned me…” Valeene snarled as she viciously wiped away her tears with the silken sleeves of her gown. “This is simply ridiculous. No way forward and no way back. I might as well die right here-.”

The princess let out a cry of shock as she was roughly grabbed by her waist, sending a harsh rush of blood straight to her pale cheeks. Kewygg’s large hands firmly held Valeene in place, making sure she was aware of his size. While the orc was a head or so shorter than the princess, he was by no means small.

“K-Kewygg…”

“Princess,” he snarled, “Ye’ may be inna tight spot, but death not be the answer you're seekin. I believe you were the one to tell me ‘every day spent above ground is a good one’. Or were yuh lyin’ to me?”

“Of c-course not!” Valeene huffed, reddening as Kewygg leaned in closer, “I...I did not-.”

“I know.” The orc murmured and pulled the soft princess closer. 

If either one of them shifted their noses would brush against one another. The blush marring Valeene’s cheeks and the half lidded stare Kewygg gave her…damn. She could feel his hot breath on her already dry lips, panting softly. She instictively licked her own pair, her mind entering various places. Various personal and unmentionable places.

“Valeene.” 

The Princess snapped and pulled the orc flush against her by his hips. Kewygg’s own grip on her waist loosened in surprise. Her body was soft, a stark contrast to his own leathery flesh. Looping her arms around Kewygg’s shoulders, the princess pulled his face close to hers. 

“I’m going to need you to do me a favor.”

Kewygg almost didn’t find his voice. “And...an’ what would that be?”

Valeene didn’t answer, she just pulled him through that last space between them and brushed her lips against his scarred pair. The softness almost did the orc in right then and there. Once he had gathered his wits, Kewygg growled. 

“Yuh playin’ a dangerous game, princess.” he warned lowly. 

“And I only feel like playing it with you.” Valeene huffed, “So stop making me wait and start helping me enjoy it, yeah?”

Kewygg had to snicker at this. “Fine. Jus’ don’t be surprised if ah rip yuh dress.” he smirked and pitched forward, sending them both falling over the felled log and into the pile of leaves below.


	4. Support Systems

“Kubatau?” 

The semi-gelatinous creature poked his head out the hallway walk-in, blinking at her with a curious tilt of his head. From the bathroom doorway, his girlfriend -Macky- gave him sheepish grin. 

“Uh, hey. You busy big guy?” She asked, grinning when he shook his head. “Great! C’mere for a second!”

Intrigued well-enough to follow, Kubatau made his way to the main bathroom of the apartment. He coiled his long tail tight to his body in order to accommodate the small size of the bathroom. Inside, he found Macky in front of the dirty mirror, her uniform top still undone. It was a corset-like piece of cloth with many silky strings draping downwards. Macky offered an awkward chuckle.

“I hate to ask, but would you mind helping me tie these? Please?” she begged, “My fingers are still throbbing from all the cuts.”

To her pleasant surprise, Kubatau let out a soft noise akin to laughter. He didn’t have a mouth persay, so generating audible noise was somewhat challenging for him. The fact that he’d often force himself to use genuine vocal cues for her benefit warmed her heart.

He also didn’t really have arms or hands in the ‘traditional’ sense. They were more like...malleable twin feelers that he could morph to look like hands. Speaking of which…

“Oh...T-Tau…” 

_ ‘You shouldn’t put so much stress on your body, love. Relax your posture.’  _ Kubatau commanded gently, deliberately trying to alleviate the woman’s mental stress.    

Kubatau was a telepath, which was great fun to mess around with. It made slow nights at the strip much more entertaining. 

Nonetheless, the woman let out a half-hearted grumble, though couldn’t keep the smile off her face as the creature massaged the kinks out of her muscles instead of tying the uncomfortable corset. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn’t overwork myself. But it’s not like I have a cushy job in an office Tau. This is a demanding occupation.” She muttered, letting out a low groan as Kubatau’s thick feelers ghosted over her aching lower back.

_ ‘You work at a bar.’  _

“I work at a club on the eighth street strip downtown,” Macky corrected with an irritated huff, “That’s not exactly the ‘nice’ end of downtown, Tau.”

_ ‘So what does that mean for you?’  _ He pressed, giving her back one last squeeze before taking hold of the laces,  _ ‘You never really talk about your job, Macky.’ _

“For me? It means a lot of shady, disrespectful individuals come into the club and I have to serve them. And a good number of them seem to leave behind their understanding of the word no.” Macky growled, tying up her hair in a tight bun, “Combine that with the fucking devil’s heels that come with my uniform and you’ve got yourself a stressful issue to deal with.”

It took a moment for her to notice, but Kubatau had stopped lacing up her uniform. Raising a brow, she looked at the creature through the mirror. “Uh, somethin’ wrong Tau?”

_ ‘Why do you work at such a place?’  _ Tau asked. If the creature came equipped with a mouth it would have surely been frowning.

Macky’s expression soured and her eyebrows furrowed. “Because I was stupid. I dropped out of college when someone offered me the chance to make my dream job a reality. And for all my hard work, it was only thrown back in my face.”

_ ‘I don’t…’ _

“There was a competition. I lost, okay?” she snapped, gripping the chipped marble counter. “That’s how you get sob-stories like me. I’m twenty-seven and living like shit. Hell, I can barely afford to live and have to work a sketchy scene in order to make ends meat.”

Macky stormed past Kubatau, all but stomping out of the bathroom and into the ‘living room’ as she called it. There wasn’t a TV as she couldn’t afford to pay for one. All that decorated the space was a large tractor tire cut into and stuffed with old pillows, a wooden coffee table with too many scratches and mug stains to count, and a small bookshelf that sadly only carried a few books. Only twelve, and most were Macky’s college textbooks. 

Kubatau somberly watched the woman stand in the center of the room with her head in her hands. The creature couldn’t claim to know much about humans and the conditions they were supposed to live in, but even he could tell Macky’s living space was...well, below average. 

The creature approached Macky, carefully weaving his feelers under her arms and hefting her off the ground. Bringing her close, Kubatau set her on the gelatinous green bulge of his abdomen, gently nuzzling her cheeks and forehead. Macky, already fragile as she was, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead into his.

“Some days,” she whispered, “I don’t see the point in getting out of bed. In living.”

_ ‘...it scares me to hear you talk like that.’  _ Kubatau murmured, wrapping his arms around her body,  _ ‘It scares me to think that there’s a possibility that you’ll leave this world before I do. I don’t think I’d know what to do.’ _

“...you could do a lot of things, Tau.”

_ ‘But I don’t want to if you’re not here to see them.’  _ He replied, so soft and gentle it caressed her mind. 

Macky pulled back, an expression on her face he’d never seen before. 

“Tau’, if you’d never come to this planet...I’m sure I would have left it long ago.”

_ ‘Which is why I don’t plan on leaving you. Not now, not ever.’  _ he cooed, and nuzzled her neck, his feelers taking hold of the silky strings of her corset. 

“Hn, for all your talk of good decisions,” Macky giggled, “You’re pushing me towards making a bad one.”

_ ‘I never said I couldn’t be selfish.’  _

“Hmph, fine...but you’re using that big alien brain of yours to make sure I keep my job.” 

_ ‘Heheh, I’ll look into it.’ _


	5. Thank You Berry Much

Despite her pain upon waking, Louise managed a raspy laugh. There in the corner of her sterile-smelling pastel room, she could spot a large wispy shadow, large and brutish in appearance. Slowly, the girl managed to loll her head to the right and gave the shadow a funny look.  
   
“Why hello, there...little demon.” She teased, pausing briefly to cough away the tingle in her throat. “Have you come to drag me to hell?”  
   
“Quite the opposite actually,” the shadowy figure scoffed, finally peeling himself from the wall.  
   
Louise smiled a little as the demon remained still so his form and colors could fully fill in. She loved to watch the phenomena, as he was well aware. Standing a nearly seven feet tall, he was broad and scaley with a short snout and teeth jutting from his lower jaw. A rusted sort of color covered his body with the occasional splashes of brown and grey, while his long tail with smooth rocky growths lifted just slightly off the ground.  
   
“What happened to you Louie?” The demon asked lowly and sat beside her bed, “Your sheet says you’ve been here for almost three days. Why didn’t-.”  
   
“Whoa, whoa, hold on!” She yelped, breaking into a harsh fit of hacking as her heart monitor spiked momentarily.  
   
Patiently, the demon waited for her to recover and supportively rubbed her back. “Easy, now.”  
   
“You...heh...you said three days?”  
   
“You didn’t know?”  
   
“I haven’t been awake, fully awake at least, before now...I think. I don’t...remember if I was at least.”  
   
“Alright, okay...do you remember what happened at least?”  
   
“Hmph, I remember that quite clearly. I didn’t black out immediately after the...ah, accident.” Louise hissed angrily.  
   
“Louise, what happened?”  
   
“I was crossing the street. And...this bus, it, it didn’t stop. And it hit me pretty fast.”  
   
“Did you see the driver.” He prodded, eyes flashing angrily.  
   
“Easy there, Berry.” Louise chuckled.  
   
“D-don’t call me Berry.”  
   
“Why not?”  
   
“My name is Berriswombi.”  
   
“Berris, is that better? Gosh, we’ve known each other for years and you-.”  
   
“Louise, focus. Who hit you?”  
   
The woman scowled, “The bus stopped and the driver jumped out. And low’n behold. Ruth, the bitch, jumps out acting all concerned for my health. Fucking cunt.”  
   
Louise jumps, before relaxing into the feeling of Berris’ claws tracing up and down her spine and gently scratching over her tender flesh. “Ruth, as in Ruth Hunter your vicious ex-girlfriend?”  
   
“Yeah, that one.” Louise huffed, groaning as the demon swung himself completely onto the bed and combed his claws gently through her messy hair. “You spoil me, Berry. Truly you do.”  
   
“I can’t say I find myself too broken up about it.” He murmured, “And you’re sure it was Ruth?”  
   
“Undoubtedly, she was hovering above me long enough...groped my chest enough times as well while I couldn’t move. Like I was her fucking property or some shit.” Louise shuddered and ducked her head as a sense of violation creeped up on her.  
   
Berris’ eyes flared once more. “Damn her to-.”  
   
“Berry-.”  
   
“Berris.”  
   
“Berry, please. Not now. Just...stay please?” Louise begged and gingerly tried to climb into the demon’s lap.  
   
With a heavy sigh, Berris carefully lifted his girlfriend off the bed and deposited her in his lap. He raised a brow as she snuggled into his chest despite the obvious tugs of her monitors.  
   
“I’ve always liked that you were so massive compared to me. It makes me feel all warm and protected. Safe, y’know?” Louise mumbled, loosely wrapping her arms around his torso.  
   
Berris chuckled and caressed her back, “Yeah, believe me...I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...hell, I actually forgot that I wrote this. Huh. Neat.


	6. Housebroken - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have multiple chapters containing these characters. All chapters including them will be titled as, Housebroken. Think of it as a series.

Shrieking with rage, Avellyn chucked her novel clear across the carpeted living room, her posture teeming with rage. From the nearby love seat her boyfriend Sasam raised a brow. 

“Careful love,” he murmured with a curious flick of his long scaly tail, “If you damage the book too much you can't return it.”

Avellyn scowled and stomped over, waiting until Sasam had lifted his arms with a resigned sigh before sprawling out in his lap with a grumpy huff. 

“Please pet my head.” Avellyn muttered, crossing her arms and pouting. 

With a soft chuckle, the demon complied. With every few careful strokes of his claws along her scalp, the woman felt herself relax a bit. 

“Stupid cheesy novella romance crap.” Avellyn grimaced. 

“Ah, thought so.”

“And they used South Dakota as a setting! I've been camping in practically every corner of that state!” Avellyn snapped as her tangent picked up, “The landscape was all wrong and the cities and towns were awful rip offs…and the clothing didn't match! Trashy, stupid, misinformed…” 

Sasam regarded Avellyn warmly as she fumed in his lap. Leaning down, the demon pressed a small kiss to her forehead. 

“You only bought it yesterday, I'm sure you can return it.” Sasam chuckled. 

“Yeah, but I read it! It's stupidity is burned into my brain.” The woman grumbled. 

Setting his own hardcover down, Sasam nuzzled her cheek, resting his now-free hand on her waist. “I bet I could make you forget all about your unfortunately trashy purchase.” He crooned, his voice deep and gravelly. 

A small smile flickered across Avellyn’s lips. “I'm sure you'd win that bet. But...later? Please?”

“Hm, not it the mood?”

“Not yet.”

“Don't want to be messed with just yet?” 

“...sorry.”

“Don't apologize.” Sasam shook his head and squeezed her leg affectionately, “I wouldn't win the bet if you weren't willing when I tried to prove it.” He smirked against her cheek. 

“Mm, fair enough.” She murmured and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Hey, I'm feeling like Chinese right now? You want anything?” Avellyn hummed as she reached for her cell phone. 

“Hm, a House Special and Fried Lobster Rice.” He shrugged and reclined the love seat. 

Yawning, Avellyn took a moment to better curl herself atop him. “M’kay piggy.” She teased, giggling as his hand engulfed her ass and squeezed. She replied with a mock pout, “Meanie.”

Sasam rolled his eyes. “Just order your food.”

“And bossy, gosh.” 

“Avellyn.”

“Ooh, say my name again. I love it.”

“You are terrible.”

“Terribly attractive, yeah I know.”

Sasam just shrugged, earning him a playful swat to the chest as Avellyn finally dialed for food.


End file.
